Tiger's Curse Destiny
by TigersLove0914
Summary: Kelsey is in the dark clutches of Lokesh and is surprised in meeting someone new who isn't much different then Ren and Kishan. Does Kelsey have another tiger to love? Please Review!(:
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guys, so this is my first time writing anything and this is just an overview of Voyage and I'm writing the next chapter now(: I do not own Tiger's Curse or any of these characters they are all courtesy of the amazing Colleen Houck.(: Anyway, I hope you enjoy!(:**

**Capture**

Ren loves me. After everything, with him losing his memory and everything he remembers and loves me. He's so protective! He could have picked anything for the trigger. My cookies, seeing me, holding me in his arms, a kiss but no; no, he chooses Kishan kissing me. He didn't know at the time that I made Kishan promise to keep his distance; to give me space because I was still with Ren and I would always be loyal to him. But now, I'm with Kishan. What does he expect me to do? Just go up to Kishan and say, "Hey, it was nice being with you while it lasted but I'm going to go back to Ren. Sorry?" I wasn't going to do that. It's not fair to Kishan at all.

When we came out of the Dragon's realm Lokesh was waiting and attacked with his men and we all fought. I was fighting with Ren when he told me that he wanted me to hide where I couldn't be seen but I protested because I wanted to fight with him. I needed to be near him. He convinced me to move right before he said he needed me too and that is exactly what Lokesh expected.

I couldn't find Loskesh anywhere and I started to get suspicious on what his game was when I got hit with tranquilizer darts and the men took me to his ship. I knew Lokesh wanted the amulet and gave it to Fanindra to take to the boys so that it wouldn't fall into Lokesh's hands. That's when I blacked out and knew that, that was probably the last time I would ever get to see my tigers…Or tell either of them that I loved them.

Now, I'm awake and I'm in a dark, rusty, smelly, damp cell wondering if they'll be able to find me and what exactly Lokesh has in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lokesh**

The smell of rust filled my nose and made it cringe. The cell was dark and damp and looked a lot like the cell Ren was in when Kishan, Kadam, and I rescued him. There was no bed just the hard rocky floor and nowhere to sit. There were chains on the wall where it looked like Lokesh probably tied people up for torture. There was no bathroom only a bucket which made me groan. I hate nature calls in the woods but what I hate the most is being locked up in a dark cell with only a bucket.

The door opened and I finally came face to face with my "gracious" host. He looked as menacing as in the visions and his black, cold eyes sent shivers down my spine. His black hair was slicked back and his skin was a bit darker than Ren's but not by much. He wore a black robe and had the amulet strung around his neck. When he saw that I was looking at his amulet he gave me a wicked grin.

"I see that you have taken a liking to the amulet. Speaking of which, your piece seems to be…missing." His eyes were piercing and he had a look of rage and danger in his eye. "Where is it?"

I was scared out of my mind but I couldn't let him see that. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me frightened of him or telling him anything about where the amulet is. I stood up, and tried to look strong and tall and put on a straight face. My hands were shaking so I clenched them and tried to calm my heart beat. He wasn't going to get the best of me, and he wasn't going to ever hurt my tigers again even if it meant him hurting me in the process. I took in a deep breath, "I will never tell you where it is. You can go to Hell." I spit in his face and realized that I had found a sudden burst of courage as well as adrenaline.

Lokesh calmly wiped the spit off of his slimy cheek and was even angrier than before. He chuckled darkly, "Oh, my dear Kelsey, you're going to regret that." He raised his hand so fast that I didn't even see it coming. He slapped me across the face and called for his guards. I fell to the floor and held my red cheek letting a tear escape from the sting. Two guards came up behind Lokesh and he gave them orders that I didn't quite catch but soon I felt strong hands grasp my arms tightly and pick me up to the chains and the wall. They roughly took my hands and fit the cuffs on my wrists painfully. I gasped when one of them pinched my skin and tried to kick the brutes but I kept missing. It was then that I realized what the guards looked like; Ren and Kishan. In fact, they didn't just look like them; they were them. But they were hurting me…they wouldn't do that.

I then remembered what Ren told me, that Lokesh caused hallucinations but I could feel them hurting me. Maybe it's a mask or something because this was not my Ren or my Kishan. I looked at Lokesh and he was staring back smiling.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Where. Is. The. Amulet?"

"You're never going to find it."

I was surprised that my voice didn't crack and I actually sounded strong and even had a bit of venom in my words. Alright! I'm going to show him that this girl from Oregon doesn't play around.

"Pity, and you had so much potential of being my bride but we must teach you manners," he snickered and pulled out a knife from his robe as well as a whip with sharp metal arrows on the tips. They were frightening and I knew what was going to happen but I wasn't going to tell him where it was; no matter what. I can't betray the boys and I need to protect them. If I don't, who knows what Lokesh would do.

Lokesh started to creep forward and he had a sick gleam in his eye with determination of getting information out of me. I wanted to run but I was chained and I couldn't move back because I was against the wall. The two guards who looked like my tigers backed away and I was again face to face with Lokesh. He put the blade on my cheek but I didn't dare move. I still wanted to prove that he didn't scare me; that I'm stronger than he thinks. He slowly moved the blade down my cheek to my neck. I saw a brief flash of lust in his eye which sickened me. With his other hand he took a strand of my once nicely braided hair and brought it to his nose and smiled again with evil.

"Such potential," he whispered. He let down my hair and looked at me again with happiness and then gave the knife to the one who looked like Ren and the whip to the one who looked like Kishan.

"Show no mercy, boys," he laughed once more and left the cell.

The boys smiled wickedly and Ren was the first one to make a move.

"You know, you really hurt me Kelsey. All I wanted was for you to love me. Was that too much to ask?" His eyes were the same cobalt blue that I always got lost in but they were filled with darkness and scared me. He chuckled and continued, "Why are you so stubborn?" With that question he plunged the knife into my abdomen and I couldn't help but scream. The pain of the knife hurt but his words hurt just as much.

"You were right all along. You are a radish and I do deserve a buffet. You are always holding me back with your crying and your constant reminder that I should love you but I'll never really love you, I just needed you so that you could set me free so I could find someone more…my type."

I couldn't help but cry. I stared at him in disbelief. I knew that this was all Lokesh's doing but it still hurt. I sobbed and tried to plead with the one who was Ren, "Ren, I'm sorry..I'm sorry." That's all that I could say was sorry. I was sorry for everything. For pushing him to remember for crying every time I saw him or thought of him when we were together. I was sorry for everything.

He took out the knife and drew a thin line over my heart but I could barely feel it. The pain of what he said was hurting more than the torture he was giving. He moved away and then the one who was Kishan came into my view. His eyes were the same as well; dark.

"Why do you love him anyway? Aren't I just as good? I loved you and yet you still love him. Why can't you just choose and stop leading me on, huh? You don't even really love me so why do all of this?"

Kishan's words hurt just as much, "Kishan, don't say that I do love you," I sobbed. This can't be happening. "Kishan, I love you and I love Ren I know it's unfair to you and I know I have to choose…but I can't…" I couldn't stop the tears and the feeling of my heart breaking was hurting more than the torture. I felt terrible and I could feel my heart slowly falling apart by both of their words. My eyes burned hot with tears that wouldn't stop coming. Kishan raised the whip and it came down with a crack on my arms and a bit of my neck. I screamed again and he kept swinging the whip; down on my legs, my stomach, my arms. I was covered in slashes. I was screaming for them to stop but nothing stopped it kept going until the pain was too much. I sobbed and felt the warm trickle of blood slowly fall from the slash on my cheek down to my neck. I heard the boys chuckling and then nothing. That's when I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelsey**

**Ren's POV**

I was in some sort of cell and it was dark and the smell of blood was everywhere. I sniffed again and could smell the softest scent of peach. I looked around frantically trying to see Kelsey when I saw her on the ground. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye. Kelsey…she lay there broken. She had slashes all over her body that were still bleeding. I rushed over to her and saw that her face was a bit swollen from punches and lashes. Her once golden brown hair swept in tangles around her face.

This was my fault…If I hadn't told her to move away from me, she would have still been safe with me. I gently tried to move a piece of the hair out of her face but I couldn't. I knew this was a dream. Suddenly the door of the cell flung open and Lokesh walked in with fists clenched and eyes crazy. I wanted to tear him to pieces for what he has done to her. Instead, I was moved away into a corner by an unknown force. _Lokesh._ I tried to say out loud with all the danger I could muster.

"You're such a nuisance. All of this will stop if you just give me the location of the amulet, you stupid girl."

Kelsey slowly tried to lift herself up and that's when I noticed one of her wrists were broken. _Iadala…what did they do to you? I'm coming for you I promise, Kelsey. _I tried to say the words out loud but they wouldn't come. It was like my dream wouldn't let me speak at all. Kelsey sat up and gave him a nasty look that I never thought her of all people could produce or give to someone.

"I've told you and I will tell you again. I don't care how much your "Ren" and "Kishan" torture me; I will never tell you where the amulet is."

She put so much venom into the words that I was stunned again. What did she mean by Ren and Kishan torturing her? We were searching for her and we would never let anything hurt Kelsey. I loved her…more than I've ever loved anything before. I'm always so…shocked how a person…just one person can take my breath away by just one touch. It's like feeling sunshine on your skin and it just fills you with warmth and that's how I feel whenever Kelsey puts her hand on my arm. I know it sounds cliché but it's true. I'm in love with Kelsey…I just wish she could see how much she means to me.

Two men then walked up behind Lokesh. They were Kishan and I's height and were Indian as well but they're faces had scars everywhere. The first one came up to Kelsey and kicked her in the stomach. Kelsey screamed and curled into a ball to shield her stomach. Her abdomen was already slashed so many times that it must have opened the old wounds. I tried shouting for her but no one could hear me and I couldn't move from my spot to try and destroy the guards. My feet were practically stuck. Rage was building inside me and the tiger was trying to claw its way out but I didn't shift. All I could do was watch in horror as my _priya_ was being tortured. Lokesh will die for this.

"Ren, please I love you. I love you so much, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Stop, please!"

Kelsey was screaming at the guard but she called him me. He didn't even look like me. It was Lokesh. He must have put a spell on the two to look like Kishan and me to Kelsey. The one who was supposedly me chuckled at her and said, "Sorry, Kelsey but, I'm having too much fun to stop." I was beyond rage at that point. How dare he say things like that to her? I want to rip out their throats and just take Kelsey and run from everything so that she never has to feel that pain again.

The other one who I guessed to be Kishan took Kelsey's already broken wrist and twisted it again and she screamed so loud that I could hear my heart breaking at the sound. I screamed along with her because of the pain I felt for her. Suddenly, I was able to get up and I ran as fast as I could at the two idiots but again I couldn't take a swing. The two guards started to leave and I was left alone with Kelsey. I bent down next to her and saw she was crying and she put her swollen wrist to her chest.

"Kelsey? Kelsey can you hear me," I said and it worked. Her eyes were searching for where my voice was coming from but she couldn't see me in front of her.

"_Ren_? Ren, where are you? I'm so sorry, Ren. For everything…I love you…so much…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she then started coughing and a bit of blood came out with the cough. She was injured badly and I couldn't do anything.

"_Prima _you have nothing to be sorry for. Kishan and I are coming for you; stay strong. I'm so sorry that this happened to you but I promise we'll find you and Lokesh will pay. I love you too, Kells. I love you more than anything and I don't care if we don't ever break the curse. I won't stop until you're safe in my arms."

She started crying anew and my heart ached. I wish I could just hold her and reach out and take her away from here. She coughed once more and just kept repeating "Ren, I love you." She started to slowly fade away and I didn't want to leave her alone.

"No! No, Kelsey we're coming! I love you, _rajkumari_!"

Her only reply was, "Ren."

I awoke beside the bushes that Kishan and I decided to rest for the night and shifted back to human form. The feeling was always weird but it only hurt when I changed to tiger and I felt the claws come out but when I shifted back it was only just a bit uncomfortable but at that moment I didn't even feel a thing. I woke Kishan and just said one thing because I was too focused on the dream.

"We need to leave. Now."

Kishan rose up and shifted and asked what happened. I just looked at him, at my brother, the one Kelsey chose and wanted to rip him to pieces but he's my brother and I would never hurt Kelsey in that way.

"Lokesh sent me a dream. She's being tortured and he made the two guards look like us. She's in so much pain and injured badly…we need to get to her now. Is she still on the GPS?"

"Yeah her dot is in one place this time. It hasn't moved since two days ago."

"Alright, well lets go."

The smell of peaches and cream then filled my nose and I sighed. I can't lose her. _You're not going to lose her. You're going to find her and save her and keep her close._ I'm going to protect her and rescue her. Then I just felt the slightest touch on my cheek and heard her say my name and another tear slipped. _Kelsey._


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone New**

**Kelsey's POV**

I could have sworn I heard Ren speak to me and it made the pain in my body hurt a little less. It made me know for sure that those men beating me up really weren't Ren or Kisan. Ren was coming for me and it wouldn't be long before we were together again; but, Kishan…

Before I could even think about my relationship problems Lokesh came with someone who was behind him but the man wasn't moving. It was like he was tied with an invisible rope or something. I could see him clearly even though my right eye was almost swollen shut. He had dark brown hair that just swept past his eye and had these electric green eyes that were beautiful and he was just as built as Ren or Kishan. He wasn't Indian though; he wasn't incredibly pale he had a slight tan like me, since I've been on a boat for a while. He wore a navy V-neck that was torn at his side where a terrible gash was bleeding profusely. He had black pants on too, I think they were skinny jeans but they weren't too tight like most. We locked eyes for only a moment and he was not very pleased.

Lokesh started to come in my cell and looked at me almost in disgust. It surprisingly ticked me off. This is all his fault that I looked like this and if anyone should be looking disgusted it should be me. How could anyone treat someone like this without even a hint of remorse?

"You look dreadful, my dear," he said with a hint of mock laughter, "I decided to give you some company. This boy is just as cursed as your tigers because of his stupidity. He now has to watch you suffer as a punishment as well."

Lokesh lifted his hand and the man started to move. The man's eyes widened as he was moving and he was trying to struggle out of his invisible bonds but it wasn't working. Finally, Lokesh closed the door and then released the man of his bonds and laughed darkly. The man was furious and started to growl and then ran towards the bars trying to grab at Lokesh.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me! I'll kill you myself!"

The man had so much rage in him and his voice took over the entire cell and I almost had to cover my ears because he was so loud but my wrist protested against any kind of movement. I whimpered when I realized this little fact. The man quickly looked at me with an apologetic look but then turned his attention to Lokesh after he heard his laugh once more.

"You're so ridiculous, Daneil. Someone as insignificant as you couldn't lay a finger…or should I say paw, on me."

Lokesh again laughed maniacally at his stupid pun and left without another word but the man whose name was Daneil kicked the bars and growled and yelled at Lokesh's retreating form. Daneil turned around abruptly and just started to pace and pace and I couldn't stop watching anymore it was making me dizzy. I couldn't help my curiosity though, I wanted to know why exactly Lokesh turned him and what he was doing here. I tried to crawl my way to the wall so that I had something to support my back while I tried to talk to this really handsome man but my heart was already at war with two boys and I really didn't want more tiger drama.

"So…your name is Daneil?"

"Yes." He looked at me and then went back to his pacing almost like he forgot that I was even there. "Most people call me Danny though."

"Oh, well why does Lokesh have you? And better yet, why did he put the curse on you?"

"I really don't know. I was just rushing to school because I was late for one of my classes at WOU and I was getting breakfast at this café place and this Lokesh guys was taking his sweet time ordering so I got a little impatient and maybe have said can you hurry it up there, pal? Anyway, he got pissed and next thing I knew I was in a cell and I had a cut on my side and a white light burned into me and suddenly I became a walking, roaring, stuffed animal."

I couldn't help but giggle. This guy was funny and was even funnier because he was pacing and he was waving his hands around. I was still laughing when I gasped in pain when one of my bruised ribs started to hurt. I clutched at my side wishing for the pain to go away. Soon, I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes full of concern asking me if I was ok.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. The torture is just taking its toll. I'll heal eventually. I'll be rescued soon anyway."

I could tell my answer kind of surprised him. "How are you so sure?" He mused. He looked liked he thought I was crazy or something because I thought someone could actually free me from this place. It made me mad.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy! I have two…friends…who are just like you: tigers. They're coming to save me. They're names are Ren and Kishan."

"They're tigers too?"

"Yes."

I started crying because I realized how much I missed Ren and Kishan. I just wanted to get out of here and be safe with them and be in the house with Mr. Kadam and Nilima and just be able to live my life with them again instead of waiting around to get tortured. Danny saw that I was crying and gently pulled a bit of tangled hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. It was just a friendly gesture nothing that screamed, "Hey I love you" or anything like that.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok. You're right; I bet your two friends will show up soon don't lose hope. They wouldn't want to lose a girl like you. You're a strong girl. Why does Lokesh have you locked up in here anyway?"

I started to tell him the whole story. I don't know why I did but I did. I knew that it probably wasn't the smartest idea but I felt like I could trust him. I started from the beginning: the circus. I talked about meeting Ren and Kishan about all of the different quests that we had endured. I even talked about my relationship problems with the two brothers. I mentioned the visions in which Lokesh wanted the amulet as well as an heir from me but ever since I've been here he's just been so keen on torturing me for information on the location of my amulet piece. Danny was sitting still and nodded at certain times but he never interrupted to ask anything and his eyes widened in shock at some parts but other than that he was a really good listener. When I finished the story he let out a whistle.

"Wow, and I thought I had it rough. You really are a strong girl, Kelsey. I'm impressed. If those two guys love you like you say they do then they definitely are coming. Why haven't you told Lokesh the location of the amulet?"

I looked away from his green eyes and looked down at the damp cold floor and my feet. "If I told Lokesh where the amulet piece was he would go after Ren and Kishan and kill them. I have to protect them and I rather go through torture a thousand times than betray them or see them suffer."

Danny was looking at me in bewilderment as well as awe. It made me blush so again I looked away at anything else but him. Suddenly, I felt arms around me and his soft voice say, "They are lucky guys to have someone as brave as you, Kelsey. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this." I gasped in pain but it only lasted a second because he was gentle. It wasn't a rough hug and I gave him a little pat on his arm with my good hand and told him thanks.

Then I heard two loud voices yelling my name and saw my two Indian princes standing at the door of my cell. I caught the cobalt blue eyes and golden eyes of my two princes stare at the emerald eyed man who had his arms around me. I heard both of their deep growls as Ren's blue eyes turned almost an icy blue and Kishan looked about ready to slaughter Danny. Ren and Kishan ripped off the door and came in. Danny quickly got on his feet and the three men stared each other down. I suspected that it was my time to interfere.

"Guys, let's all cool down for a second, ok? We need to get out of here before Lokesh comes and captures us all. Danny wasn't trying to make a move he was just trying to be nice and I would much like to get out of here."

Ren and Kishan both looked at me. Kishan nodded and started for the door but Ren looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and gently touched my cheek.

"_Iadala,_ I missed you so much. I'm so sorry if I just let you stay near me-" I didn't let him finish. I kissed him on the cheek and said, "I missed you too, Ren. We can talk about this in the house but let's get out of here first."

Ren smiled and picked me up gently and turned to Danny.

"I guess you can come too, but keep your hands to yourself."

"Alright, but it might be hard to resist; your tempting."

I couldn't help but laugh at a confused Ren and at the silliness of Danny. This guy was hilarious but then of course the rib. Ren ran out the door with Danny following behind. I was smiling; I was back in Ren's arms. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth of my savior when I had a vision. It was of the two guards who looked like Ren and Kishan and the one who looked like Ren smiled and plunged his knife just under my rib cage. I screamed in Ren's arms and could feel the blood slowly trickling down my already slashed abdomen. I heard Kishan and Danny running towards us but Ren told them we couldn't stop so they kept moving. I whimpered in pain as I heard the soft laughter or Lokesh ring through my ears. That was when I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Awakening**

**Kelsey's POV**

When I woke up, I was sore everywhere. It hurt to even blink open my left eye. I started to move my hands around and realized that I wasn't on a cold, rocky floor. I was in a soft, plush, silky bed. I slow smile came across my lips when I felt soft fur by my side. I slowly sat up and saw Ren and Kishan on my either side and Danny in his silvery tiger form at the bottom of the bed. I couldn't help but smile at the new edition to this family of sorts. I looked back at the still sleeping Ren and couldn't help but cry of joy. I wrapped my weak arms around him and kept crying saying thank you over and over again.

Instead of my hugging a tiger real arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. Ren started to whisper to me in his native tongue and I felt at peace and safe. I kept on crying until I felt another pair of hands pat my back and I saw the patient and loving Kishan and couldn't help but cry anew. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered the same thing that I said to Ren: thank you.

"We will always come for you, Kelsey. No matter what," Kishan said with his head buried in my now smooth brushed hair.

"I know. Thank you both so much. I'm just so happy we all made it out alright." I looked over at the tiger at the foot of my bad with his emerald eyes looking at me with a twinge of sadness. "What's wrong, Danny? I wouldn't have survived without you either, buddy." Danny was a beautiful tiger as well as man. He had a silvery coat with black stripes that radiated across his face and down his back and the most striking eyes. I stroked his head and he purred just like Ren does. Ren and Kishan both gave him a look that screamed "back off". I couldn't believe how jealous these two got. It made the room feel like someone was about to explode and a fight is about to break lose. I hated that feeling. Soon I realized that I wasn't petting fur anymore and Danny gave me a hug too.

"Thanks, Kelsey. Hearing your story really helped me out back there and helped me not to freak out or do anything drastic."

I smiled at the handsome American man and gave him a smile. This guy was really sweet. Danny looked at the two Indian Princes that were both giving him death stares and chuckled and moved back a bit. "The testosterone level in this room is crazy." I couldn't help but laugh again at this sarcastic kid. When I went to lean back on the head board of the bed I winced when I realized I put too much weight on my broken wrist. Ren held my back and Kishan held my hand. These guys were the best; I really didn't deserve either of them.

"Kishan, do you have the kamandal?" Ren asked.

Kishan pulled the kamandal from around his neck and Ren sat me up a bit more and slid behind me and held onto my waist. I could feel the warmth that radiated from his chest and felt his breath tickle my ear and couldn't help but blush. I could feel our tight bond strengthen around my heart. I really did love this man. How could I ever break it to Kishan though? How could I do that to him? It wasn't fair to him at all. I was dead set on choosing him before because I knew if I let Ren in he would do something heroic and I would never see him again. I couldn't lose him and since I was captured I thought I would never see him again. I need to follow my heart now. I took a sip from the kamandal and I felt a bit better but not fully recovered.

I then realized Mr. Kadam and Nilima hadn't visited me once since I woke up.

"Ren, where's Mr. Kadam and Nilima?"

Red gave Kishan a quick glance and I could see there was a bit of hurt in his eyes and I knew something wasn't right. I turned to Kishan.

"Kishan, where are they?"

Kishan sighed and took my hand and kissed it. Kishan was just as handsome as Ren and Danny. His dark hair swept a little past his eyes and his eye gleamed like melted gold. _I don't want to hurt him. _"Kells, we can't find them. When Kadam saved Nilima they completely disappeared. We can't even find them on the GPS tracker on the phone."

I covered my mouth with my good hand. Where could they possibly be? How could they just disappear? Did Durga save them? I suddenly felt overwhelmed by everybody's presence. Danny was looking at everybody confused. He had no idea who we were talking about. I looked at Ren and Kishan and saw the sadness and worry in both of their eyes. Mr. Kadam meant everything to them and they had no idea where or how to save them. I touched both of their arms, "Guys, I think we should all rest. We've had a rough couple of weeks and we can't save them if we can't even function right."

All three of my tigers nodded. Kishan gave me a quick kiss on my left cheek and a soft embrace. "Goodnight, bilauta." He then changed to a tiger and curled next to me. I petted his head softly and kissed his forehead. He made a harrumph sound. Danny was already ten steps ahead of him and already asleep at my feet and was sprawled out on his back like a playful kitten. I giggled at his strange pose. I turned my head slightly and came face to face with the bluest eyes I had ever seen that caused my breath to hitch. His eyes were full of love and he gently reached up and held my face in his strong soft hands. I sighed as the tension in the past few minutes faded.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered. Ren was to die for. His face was set into a soft expression full of concern and love. I couldn't help but smile at him like a dummy. I touched his cheek and he sighed with relief.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys. Ren…"

I was about to tell him everything but something stopped me. The kamandal was working but I started to feel a sharp pain under my ribs and I thought that the knife that the guard stabbed me with was still there. It wasn't but I could see the blood seeping through my night shirt. I looked up at Ren, he was staring at the blood in shock and his eyes quickly darted to mine. I stared into those cobalt blue eyes and whispered, "Ren…"

I didn't end up blacking out but rather seeing a vision. I was in one of Durga's temple. It was warm and bright. The tiles were warm beige that spread across the entire temple and the walls were a dark orange and red; almost looked like flames. There were torches lit with fire and there was a throne in the middle of the room. In front of it stood Durga; not made of stone, or wax it was the actual Durga alive. She wore a golden sari that made her golden brown skin glow and her silky black hair was hanging loosely down her back. Some of her eight arms were folded across her chest while the rest were just by her side. I walked slowly a couple of steps toward the goddess. "Durga," I asked softly.

The goddess turned around and smiled at me. She closed the small distance between us and embraced me with her eight arms. Her voice sounded like the soft tinkling of bells. I sometimes wished that I had a voice that sounded like hers.

"My daughter, you have suffered greatly. I'm glad you are safe."

Her voice was full of regret and sincere. I hugged the goddess back and I had about a billion questions I wanted to ask her. I started with what I thought might be the most important.

"What happened to Mr. Kadam and Nilima?"

Her eyes saddened and I knew the news wasn't good. I was so sure that she was going to tell me that they were gone; that we will never see them again. My vision started to blur this isn't happening.

"Why do you cry?" Durga asked quizzically.

"You're going to tell me bad news, I know it. My stupid brain just started to worry and expect the worst. Durga, what happened to them?"

Durga sighed and took hold of my hands. "Do not fret. Your Mr. Kadam and Nilima are safe but they have went through things that aren't very easy to explain."

I was so relieved; at least they were safe. "What happened to them?"

"I've seen that you've picked up a new tiger." She seemed to be very happy at the fact but it made me curious on why she changed the subject. What was happening?

"Yeah, his name is Daneil. He accidentally got involved with Lokesh and got on his bad side and for some reason Lokesh turned him into a tiger."

"He will be of great help to you in future quests, Kelsey. Keep him close to you for Lokesh still has a bit of his control on you. But be careful; he may hurt you more than anyone has before and can possibly complicate everything you've decided upon."

"How can he do that? Why is he so important for the quests?"

Before Durga could get out an answer, someone was shaking me and I woke to Ren trying to wake me up. Ren was shaking me repeating _"Kelsey, get up. Come on, Kells you have to get up!"_ I opened my eyes and Ren smiled a shaky smile but he had tears in his eyes.

"Ren, what's wrong? Is everything all right? Is Kishan ok?"

Ren looked somewhat surprised at my question.

"Kelsey, I thought I lost you. You started bleeding from right under your ribs and I thought…I don't know I know it's silly but I thought you were dying. I couldn't do anything but put pressure on your wound but your friend Danny knew what to do. Apparently, he was an intern, I don't really know what that is but he worked under a doctor and he stitched you up. You started gasping for air so I woke you up. I'm so glad you're ok."

He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me in a slightly tight hug but I realized it didn't hurt. My wrist didn't even hurt. I looked down and saw that my wrist wasn't swollen anymore. My eye…I could see out of my right eye! I pulled the sheets off of my body and ran to the mirror. I wasn't covered in slashes anymore or purple from the swelling. I was wearing a tank top and some silk peach colored pants. I got my robe off of the chair in the middle of the room and quickly put it on. I hated to show a lot of skin it just made me uncomfortable. The robe was also peach colored and looked like a beautiful Chinese dress but a robe and it always made me smile because I loved it so much. Ren came up behind me while I was still looking into the mirror at my now pink skin and wrapped his arms around me. He ducked his head and kissed my neck sweetly. I giggled and blushed because I knew this wasn't right. I need to talk to Kishan first and settle everything once and for all.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too; it wasn't exactly the best experience of my life."

Ren laughed softly, "I love you, Kelsey."

I turned around to look him in the face and put my arms around his neck. This felt right; just being in his arms was the best feeling in the world. I felt like I could do anything and I felt I might over flow with love. I really do love him…I love him.

"I love you too, Ren."

His smile was so wide I thought it was going to fill his entire face. I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around the room. He was laughing along with me and then gently put me down. Before I could even make a sassy remark about permission or anything remotely sarcastic, he kissed me. It was a kiss of pure love. I felt like I was in a movie and it was one of those wonderful kisses that always make you stop and wish you had a kiss like that. The bond between us strengthened and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. All my brain could think of was: Ren.


End file.
